Estrella Fugaz
by Yuuki Sapphire
Summary: Una noche, un cielo estrellado, una estrella fugaz y un deseo, puede desencadenar cosas inesperadas...Hasta una confecion de amor /KariyaxOC/


Era una Gélida noche en Inazuma Town, Todos estaban en sus casa, menos ella, ella estaba caminando a paso lento por el parque, importándole poco o nada lo que le pasara… Su corazón estaba destrozado, solo podía contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos color Rojo Ruby, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el llanto que minutos antes habia liberado, sus labios morados por el frio que hacia, sus piernas cansadas de tanto correr, se sento en una banca unos pocos metros de donde estaba, Seguidamente rompió en llanto, de sus mejillas caían lagrimas de tristeza y sus labios articulaban sollozos amargos, sus piernas temblaban no solo por el gélido Ambiente que hacia

_Maldicion… -mascullo entre dientes la chica apretando sus puños haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran Blancos-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de amarte? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo sacarte de mi mente?

_Dicen que uno no puede Reprimir lo que siente… Aunque lo intente con todas sus fuerzas…-Dijo una voz en frente de ella, ella levanto la vista y vio a su compañero de equipo, rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas que salían de sus orbes, no podía permitir que la persona a quien mas odiaba la viera asi, tan débil-Vaya…La chica fuerte de Raimon llorando por amor… -se sentía inútil…Si, se sentía Inútil y patética-

_Solo déjame Sola ¿Quieres?-pidió o mejor dicho exigió, pero mas que una orden parecía una Débil suplica-

_No, no quiero-Dijo el peli verde sonriendo, se sento al lado de ella-

_¿Por que te gusta Hacerme la vida imposible?

_...-el chico se sorprendió ante esto-Claro que no me gusta hacerte la vida imposible

_¿Entonces?...

_...Se-Cre-To….-dijo el chico sacándole una sonrisa la muchacha de ojos rojos-

_Eres Raro…

_Tu crees?, ¿Por qué lo dices?

_Es que… Pareces una persona muy amable y considerada, pero en el campo de juego eres otra Kariya…

_Muchas veces me han dicho eso, pero es mi personalidad, y no la puedo cambiar

_Por lo menos has el intento

Y haci pasaron horas y horas conversando sobre su vida, No lo comprendían el uno a otro pero sentían una gran calidez al tenerse cerca el uno al otro, y ninguno de los dos quería romper la mágica atmosfera que habían creado entre los dos, la chica dio un pequeño estornudo haciendo reír al peli verde

_No me digas que saliste sin ningún abrigo y solo con el uniforme de Futbol

_...- La chica por su parte estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, ¿por que el chico tenia que torturarla asi?-

_Que se va hacer contigo Kimura…-seguidamente se saco el abrigo y rodeo sus hombros con el-Asi estarás mas cómoda-le dedico una linda sonrisa-

_Gracias… Pero no lo necesitaba… -Ella sabia que mentía, mentía vilmente, pero la idea de verse tan débil y Vulnerable ante el Peli verde no le Agradaba para nada-Kariya… Puedes irte, no necesito tu estúpida Caridad, Estaré bien…

_Por mas que me pidas que me valla no lo hare

_NO TE LO ESTOY PIDIENDO, TE LO ESTOY EXIGIENDO!- Grito fuera de Si la Chica parándose de la banca en la que estaba sentada, vio al chico que tenia una expresión muy Seria-… Por favor…-se sento de nuevo solo que esta vez sentía un cálido abrazo de la persona con quien juro nunca tocaría-Kariya… Suéltame

_No.. No quiero… Kimura, aunque eres una antipatica total… No puedo negar que me preocupas

_Por favor…Sueltame…- Pedia la chica en una débil Suplica Acallada por un dedo sobre sus morados labios-_¿Qué demonios?_

_Por favor Calla… No me gusta verte asi Kimura… Me gusta ver esa linda sonrisa-la chica se sonrojo pero dejo continuar al Chico- ¿Sabes?, en las noches siempre veo estrellas Fugases Y puede que suene muy tonto… Pero les pido deseos-La chica lo miro sorprendida ¿Por qué el chico le decía esas cosas de repente?

_Kariya… ¿Por qué me dices todo eso?

_Por que uno de los deseos tiene que ver contigo Kimura…

_¿Conmigo?...

_Si… Les pedía valor-decía un poco sonrojado-

_¿Valor?

_Deja de Repetir lo que digo Por favor y Escuchame… Yo… Kimura me gustas mucho…-la chica por su parte no respondia nada, estaba en Shock, estaba ida de este mundo, sumándole el severo sonrojo que el Peli verde le saco, sin decir nada sello sus labios con los del chico en un tierno pacto de amor-

**Yo: Fuu, si que me demore en este**

**Mido: Vamos, vamos, hiciste el esfuerzo, además quedo lindo ¿Verdad Alpha?**

**Alpha: Si, Debo aceptarlo, quedo decente **

**Yo: Esperamos sus comentarios**

**Alpha: Cada critica nos ayuda a crecer**

**Mido: Matta nee Minna!**


End file.
